Year of the Spark: October 31 to November 4
by Sparky Army
Summary: She hadn't expected to see him again, any of them but she needed their help. The Year of the Spark.
1. Chapter 1

_We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers that Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you, and anyone might happen to read these works, agree._

_And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some fun--and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!_

Authors Note (Hannah554): What could have happened, maybe still could, I'm going to keep think that lol.

* * *

**Fate**

_By Hannah554_

* * *

Chapter 1

Elizabeth stared out of the window of the ship; hyper space was passing her by in its usual mixture of colours and light. If she was honest she was a little sick of seeing it now, the first few times it had been interesting, something pretty to look at outside her window when she just couldn't sleep. That fascination had lasted longer than it really should have done but then simple things were sometimes the most endearing. Now though she was fed up with it, just once she'd like to wake up and see something else, she tried to tell her self that something wasn't specifically the ocean.

She'd had to accept that this was her fate; that she wasn't going back to Atlantis, that in all probability she'd never see it again. It had been harder than she'd ever realised it would be, Atlantis had been and very much still was her home, a part of her. She missed it every day, she missed the people she had called family but this was the way it had to be, life had had a different plan for her than the one she'd expected, the one she'd settled into.

"Dr Weir," someone behind her said quietly, almost as though they didn't want to disturb her staring out the window in what they considered to be pointless wondering. Talis had proven herself to be a good person but she still lacked that human quality that Elizabeth missed so much.

"Yes," she acknowledges tearing her gaze away from the window and toward the woman standing by the door. Privacy and knocking were something else these people were going to have to learn; in the mean time she knew she'd just have to be patient with them.

"We have confirmation, Fran is dead, she was picked up by a replicator ship two days ago," Talis told her, there was so little emotion in her voice, so little feeling as she gave a report that someone's life had been lost, that one of her own was dead. Elizabeth nodded her head, thanking Talis for letting her know and waiting for the woman to leave again before she returned her gaze to the window. She thought back to all the times she'd lost someone on Atlantis, the faces of her teams as they came back with the grave news and the conversations she'd have with John in her office. They were always emotional, filled with grief, sadness, even anger. John was always just as angry at himself as whoever was ultimately responsible, he felt every loss deeply, took every loss on himself as though he should have been able to prevent it.

She could admit now, to herself at least, that she missed John more than any of the others. It was a thought she would have been ashamed of a few months ago, holding any one of her people above the others would have been unacceptable. Too much had changed in the last few months, she'd changed and being unable to get to see any of the things or people that she cared about had helped her put a lot into perspective. She'd missed out on too much, too many things that she had denied to herself, the one that bothered her the most was John and everything that could have been.

The look on his face had haunted her since the last time she'd seen him, the desperation, fear and anger that he'd looked at her with as Ronon dragged him away was probably something that would never leave her. She hated that it was her who had caused that look, her that had given him cause to feel so much and she could only hope that he was okay now. She was another loss that he would no doubt hold himself accountable for. It might sound arrogant but she knew that he felt even more responsible for her, that her safety had always been one of his top priorities and that he would feel like he had somehow failed her.

She would give almost anything to see him one more time, to tell him that he hadn't failed her, that he had never let her down. Even now, all these months later he was still the person she trusted the most, the person that she knew she could rely on above everyone else. She missed having that; she missed knowing that no matter what he was there, standing right beside her. She missed their conversations, all the things they would talk about, whether they were important or not, standing outside on the balcony, their balcony. She even missed having to lecture him when he did something stupid though that had been less frequent over the last year that they had been on Atlantis.

Thinking back to that day in Antarctica, when she had run into the chair room to find he'd mindlessly sat down in it. He'd looked utterly bewildered, he hadn't had any idea what he was doing and she'd known instantly that she had to have him on her team, not just because of his gene but because of him. She'd been told numerous times that it was a bad idea, more or less been told she'd regret it but she never had, not for one second. They'd had their problems, their disagreements but with the completely opposite views she'd been expecting that. They'd worked though, something had clicked and the two of them, they had just worked. They'd found their balance and after that they'd been unbreakable, until a few months ago.

She sighed, a long suffering sigh that she would never have given herself the luxury of before; even now it was reserved for when she was alone. Leaving the sanctuary of her makeshift office, she returned to the bridge, everyone was at their station, performing their duties as always. She pushed all thoughts of Atlantis and John out of her mind, they had things to do and dwelling on the past and all the 'what if's' and 'could have been's' wasn't going to help her.

They couldn't stay aboard this ship forever, even with the bulk of the replicators gone now it was still to dangerous for them to keep floating around in space. They had a whole new civilisation to build, they had to stay off the radar of the other replicators and find a way to destroy them once and for all.

"How long until we arrive?" she questioned.

"Four hours," Kabel told her as he sat at the helm.

"Let me know when we're close," she told them unnecessarily, of course they'd tell her when they arrived butshe was eager to find out if the information they had got their hands on was accurate. If it was then it could change everything, it could bring their chances from next to none to actually worth trying for. If there was anything the replicator rebellion needed it was a chance.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers that Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you, and anyone might happen to read these works, agree._

_And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some fun--and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!_

Authors Note (Hannah554): What could have happened, maybe still could, I'm going to keep think that lol.

* * *

**Fate**

_By Hannah554_

* * *

Chapter 2

Dropping out of hyperspace their information was confirmed straight away. They were picking up the formerly Ancient base but no life signs; it had been abandoned early in the war with the Wraith so subsequently no one knew about it except for them. It was a perfect place to set up, the perfect place to lay down their foundations. If the technology was anything like the standard on Atlantis it should be pretty well protected. They took the ship into orbit, through the atmosphere and then landed on the bases landing platform.

"Alright, have a team ready to go in five minutes, tell them to meet me at the hatch," Elizabeth ordered, she was rather excited to see what was waiting for her here. It wasn't quite the level of excitement she'd had when she'd first stepped through the stargate, when she'd left earth for Atlantis. Back then it had been about exploration and discovery, the chance to go somewhere and see things that no one else had, the chance to see what the Ancients had really be capable of. Now it was about survival, staying hidden and staying alive.

She left the bridge for her quarters, a room she hardly ever used. She might be part replicator now but she was also part human as well. This planet was a winter wasteland, snow, ice and mountains made up the entire world and still being human, she'd freeze to death out there. She grabbed her thick coat, zipping it up and pulling the hood up around her head, clipping it together to hold it tight around her head. She pulled her gloves on as she was leaving her room, hurrying to the hatch where the team was waiting.

Talis was with them, all of them wearing coats, not as thick as hers, they wouldn't feel the cold like she would but they would still feel it. Opening the door they were met by a strong gust of wind that threatened to blow them all off their feet. She could feel the cold straight away, like needles stabbing her face and trying to get at her through her coat.

"Let's hurry up and get inside," she suggested and there was no argument from her crew, they seemed as eager to get off the landing pad and inside as she was. Hopefully it wouldn't be so cold inside; she doubted it would be warm though, it had been abandoned for a long time after all. They hurried across the concrete surface, making it to the large double doors that didn't want to open. John's ancient gene would probably have been pretty useful here; he had a habit of activating systems just by walking into a room. Since she didn't have that she was just going to have to settle for trying this the old fashioned way.

"Pry them open," she ordered, two of the Replicators stepped forward using their superior strength to force the doors open. Inside was definitely warmer than outside but it was by no means warm. They flicked on their torches; in the barely illuminated corridors she could already see the similarities to Atlantis, the walls, floors and doors were all identical.

"Remind you of anywhere?" Talis questioned as she walked along the corridor beside her.

"Yeah," Elizabeth replied quietly "Home."

Talis gave her a disapproving look; she gave her quite a few of them whenever Atlantis was brought up. Deep down Elizabeth knew that if it was possible she'd go back but the situation as it was would never allow it, Talis knew that too. She had a duty to these people now, to the resistance she had helped to start, she couldn't just abandon that now. Even if she could, still couldn't go back, the Lantians would welcome her back with open arms and a quarantine room for a few hours until they confirmed she wasn't a threat, and then they'd accept her back into their lives. It didn't matter though, earth would never allow it, the IOA, the military, they'd wanted to get rid of her since long before all this had happened, they'd never let her go back now.

The base was amazing, they descended several flights of stairs, obviously the majority of the base was underground. It was a lot bigger than she'd been expecting, the information they'd found in the Ancient outpost a few weeks back had made it sound more like the base in Antarctica.

They found what was clearly the control room and through the glass windows they could just about make out the shape of a stargate in the dark. Suddenly lights started coming on and Elizabeth turned to see one of her people stood by the controls. Demal was too impulsive to be a replicator really, "Guess there's still some power left", he stated as he continued to play with the computer.

"There's a video log", Talis said from another station bringing it up on the main screen, it was a woman, young and pretty, wearing the usual ancient uniform.

"We've been told to leave the base; to shut it down, the war with the wraith is going badly, Resources are stretched. Were the first base to be shut down but I doubt we will be the last. I feel this is a mistake, this is one of the few places the wraith don't know about but I have to follow orders, I'll leave one of the zero point modules, maybe this place will be used again in the future, whoever finds this recording, I hope you make a home here, as we have. This is commander Alira, for the last time".

"At least we know there's nothing wrong with the base, it's all ours" Talis said when the recording had finished and the screen went blank.

"Actually I'm having trouble with some of the systems. I can't activate them" Demal informed them.

"Which ones?" Talis questioned, she and Elizabeth walked over to the station he was working at.

"A few but the shields and cloaks are among them and if we do get found here, were going to want them" Demal told them and realisation dawned on Elizabeth.

"The ancient gene" she said quietly, "The ancients technology is designed to respond to the ancient gene, some don't even function without it, we need someone with the ancient gene".


	3. Chapter 3

_We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers that Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you, and anyone might happen to read these works, agree._

_And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some fun--and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!_

* * *

**Fate**

_By Hannah554_

* * *

Chapter 3

"No" Talis said adamantly, she'd known the idea wouldn't go down well but what choice did they have? She didn't like it either. She'd have to face people she'd allowed to believe were dead.

"Dr. Weir, I am not so certain this is a good idea, right now nobody knows were alive, never mind where we are" Demal stated a little more diplomatically than Talis's flat out rejection of the idea. "To do this would require revealing that information".

"We don't have a choice, we can't stay hidden forever and this base has no protection without the shield" Elizabeth replied, she knew she was right, there was no other way, she would suggest something else if she thought otherwise.

"I don't think your opinion is entirely impartial in this matter" Talis continued with her protest. "We are all aware how much you want to return to your people".

"That's not what this is about" Elizabeth told her firmly, an undertone of anger escaping into her voice, "This is about our new base and the shield we need to protect it".

"Dr. Weir is right Talis, we need those shields and this is the only way to get them" Demal said. The other replicators in the room had kept quiet but Elizabeth turned to them now, "Agreed?" she questioned after a moment and after several exchanged glances they agreed.

All she had to do now was work up the courage to contact Atlantis, how the hell was she going to face John now.

* * *

It was time, now or never; if she didn't do it now then she was never going to. The inner battles she was having would drive her crazy if she didn't get this over with soon. Not that you'd be able to tell from the outside, to everyone else she looked calm.

"Dial Atlantis," she ordered and watched as the gate in front of her dialled the address they had managed to get a hold of several months ago but had never used. Only a few of the crew, herself among them had known the new gate co-ordinates of Atlantis, they had limited those privy to the information to prevent it from falling into the wrong hands. It had been pure luck that they had happened come across one of Atlantis allies, people they traded with on a regular basis. They recognised Elizabeth, thought she was still part of the Atlantis team, she'd only asked them for the co-ordinates, they'd been confused but hadn't hesitated to share them. She wasn't even sure why she asked, the smart thing would have been to leave well enough alone and she hadn't even intended to ever use them, part of her had just wanted to know. When it was done, when the event horizon was taunting her she opened a channel and waited for a response.

The screen finally came to life, Samantha Carter and John Sheppard stood in the control room of Atlantis. She could see exactly where they were standing, new the spot, she'd stood in it enough times to know. Their faces changed the second they saw her, Carter just looked shocked, John had that same look but there was something else there too that she had to force herself to ignore.

"John," she greeted "Colonel Carter."

"Elizabeth?" John questioned disbelievingly, there was pain in his voice that sent a stab of guilt through her.

"It's me, the real me," she replied, waiting for a response. She could barely talk anyway; it felt like her throat was closing in on itself. Memories of John's face as he was forced to leave her behind flooded her mind again and as always she had to push them away.

"Dr Weir, we thought you were dead," Carter responded when it became evident than John wasn't going to.

"I know, I'm sorry for that but it was safer for everybody," she stated hoping that they wouldn't hate her for it. She'd done what she had to, she'd do it again if it was necessary but that didn't mean anybody had to like it, not even her. "I need your help," she told them, getting to the point before she lost the ability to speak entirely.

"With what?" Carter asked.

"It's a long story, we're in an abandoned Ancient base but we can't access all the systems because none of us have the ancient gene," she told them honestly, there had been enough lies.

"Who's us?" Carter questioned.

"I'm with a group of Asurans, kind of a resistance movement," she replied "I can send you the co-ordinates of the base."

Carter was obviously thinking it through, John was still stood there looking stunned but Elizabeth was well aware that he hadn't taken his eyes of her since she had appeared on the screen, he'd barely even blinked.

"Alright, give us the co-ordinates and we'll send a team through," Carter told her.

Elizabeth already knew who the team would be; John wouldn't have it any other way. "Thank you."


	4. Chapter 4

_We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers that Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you, and anyone might happen to read these works, agree._

_And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some fun--and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!_

* * *

**Fate**

_By Hannah554_

* * *

Chapter 4

She could do this, she could do this, she could do this. She'd been chanting those words to herself for the better part of an hour and she still hadn't quite convinced herself of them. Now she was standing in front of the stargate as she waited for their guests to arrive. John appeared first, her breath caught and she had to remind herself that part replicator or not, she did need oxygen. There eyes met, for once he was unreadable to her and that stung just a little bit. Rodney, Ronon and Teyla stepped through the gate behind him a few moments later.

"Elizabeth," Rodney exclaimed happily, surprise in his voice as though he hadn't actually believed she was here until he'd seen her for himself. "Wait, how do we know you're not another clone?"

"I guess you'll just have to take my word for it... or you can send a sample of my DNA back to Atlantis so they can confirm it," she replied with a small smile trying to relieve some of the tension in the room. John, Ronon and Teyla were all watching the replicators that passed by warily. "They won't hurt you, they follow my orders."

That didn't stop them from gripping their weapons tightly. "Why don't we go to the briefing room, we can talk there?" she suggested.

"Lead the way," John replied, his voice still wary.

* * *

She got straight to the point; she wanted to get her reasons for contacting them out of the way before the inevitable round of questioning could start. An alliance with Atlantis and vicariously earth, she needed people with the Ancient gene on the base and in return they would share the knowledge she and the Asurans posses, everything they knew about the replicators and the Wraith. John's team would take it to Atlantis, Atlantis would take it to earth, hopefully a deal could be made.

"How did you escape from the replicators?" John asked starting the questions.

"With help," she answered "A group of replicators broke off from the others and took me with them. We got a few more followers and got away, wasn't as easy as that but it's another long story."

"And you are sure they can be trusted?" Teyla questioned, it was a fair question and Elizabeth just nodded her head. "How long ago did you escape?" Rodney asked. "A while ago, probably 8 months ago".

"And you never tried to contact us" John asked, it was a statement not a question, "you let us think you were dead."

"I'm sorry John I had to, it wasn't safe, not for us and not for you" she told him, he didn't seem particularly convinced.

"I'll let Atlantis know what's going on here, hopefully Carter can get the ball rolling," he said as he stood up. She'd known this wouldn't be easy but she hadn't realised it would be this hard.

* * *

There had been mixed reactions to her revealing she was still alive. Teyla was mostly just pleased to see her but Elizabeth could tell she was a little hurt. That hurt was more obvious in Rodney; he'd questioned Elizabeth's decision several times. Ronon was sceptical and very wary; he looked ready to pull his gun at a moments notice but he to seemed glad she was alive. She hadn't spoken to John since he'd left the briefing room. Her own feelings weren't exactly straight forward either; she hadn't expected to see him again, any of them but she needed their help. The rebel Asurans had done a great job of setting the base up. In less than 48 hours they had activated most systems except for the ones that required the gene. They had set up quarters for everyone not that those quarters would get much use but Elizabeth needed them and they seemed to be trying to emulate that. She had an office near the control room where she could see what was going on around her. It wasn't Atlantis and it lacked the personal touch she'd given to the office there but it was better than nothing and defiantly better than her cell had been.

"Elizabeth" Teyla's hauntingly familiar voice said from the door way of her office. Looking up from her desk Elizabeth offered a smile, forced as it was.

"Teyla, come in," She gestured to the other chair. Teyla walked into the office and took the offered seat. She had that look on her face, the one Elizabeth would recognise no matter how long she was gone. It was that 'too wise for her age' face that she always had when she was about to tell you something important.

"John never truly got over what happened," She stated bluntly. "He never came to terms with leaving you behind and even with all the mounting evidence that you were dead he never stopped trying to find you."

She'd known that deep down; John had never given up on looking for Aden either. "It had to be this way," Elizabeth said and Teyla nodded.

"I understand that, I accept that but I cannot pretend that it does not hurt anyway. John was affected by your disappearance, your death more than anyone else. I can only imagine the hurt he must feel," Teyla told her which only served to make Elizabeth feel that little bit worse than she already had been. She knew she wouldn't change what she did but that really wasn't stopping her from feeling bad about it. "He will come around, he just needs time."

Teyla left then but in typical Teyla style she had left her mark. She'd have to talk to John but not right now, for now she had a lot of work to do.


	5. Chapter 5

_We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers that Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you, and anyone might happen to read these works, agree._

_And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some fun--and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!_

* * *

**Fate**

_By Hannah554_

* * *

Chapter 5

John and the others had been on the new resistance base for almost 2 days. They'd had regular check-ins with Atlantis but so far there was no news on the alliance front. Elizabeth knew the IOA would drag their feet, take as much time as they could before coming to a decision. They seemed to really hate making decisions, terrified that if something backfired, if it turned out to be the wrong choice they'd take the blame.

"Can I come in?" John asked from outside her office startling Elizabeth out of her thoughts.

"I've never known you to ask for permission," she half joked with a small smile.

"That was on Atlantis," he replied more seriously and she nodded her head. She wasn't sure whether she should talk first or let him start, he made the decision for her. "I understand why you didn't contact us," he told her not making eye contact, it struck her then with full force just how much their relationship had been damaged, John had rarely not looked her in the eyes. "That doesn't mean I have to be happy about it."

"I wanted to contact you John, to let you all know that I was fine," she replied "But all it would have done is put everyone in more danger, it wouldn't have changed anything, I can never go back to Atlantis and I think you know that."

"Maybe not, but I wouldn't have had to spend months thinking you were dead, going through everything I could have done differently," he stated and there it was, she had known he would blame himself and she she'd wanted so much to be able to tell him that it wasn't his fault, that he hadn't failed her, now was he chance.

"None of this is your fault, you couldn't have changed what happened," she tried to tell him.

"I never should have left you behind," he almost cut her off angrily, the anger directed only at himself, now they were getting somewhere.

"I told you too, if you hadn't you and the others would have been captured as well and Atlantis probably wouldn't have made it," she explained but she knew it wouldn't be that easy, very little with John Sheppard ever was.

"It doesn't matter, it was my responsibility to protect you, I shouldn't have left you," he protested.

"John, I don't blame you," she began "You have never failed me."

John didn't look particularly convinced as he changed the subject. "I suppose you saw me talking to earth," he stated. "They're willing to work out an alliance."

That's great," she replied.

"They'll assign some people here, volunteers only, in return they want whatever information you have as and when we need it," he told her and she nodded her head slowly.

"I think that's acceptable,"" she said.

"I volunteered," he stated and Elizabeth blinked several times in surprise.

"What about Atlantis?" she questioned, it had always been his home as much as hers.

"It doesn't need a military commander while Sam is there; if she leaves they still have Lorne, he can do the job as well as I ever did," he replied, he'd obviously thought about this.

"And what about your team?" she asked.

"I spoke to them all this morning, told them I wasn't sure I wanted to go back to Atlantis," he told her. "Rodney's thinking about staying, whether he has the ancient gene or not you could use his brain but he's not sure yet. Ronan and Teyla are going back to Atlantis but they want visiting privileges."

"They'll have them," she said with a small smile. "John are you sure about this, Atlantis is your home?"

"Not so much anymore. I lost you once and I don't plan to do it again," he stated, that exposed look of something she always refused to identify was there again. Maybe it was time she gave it a name, maybe she should recognise it for what it was. One of her biggest regrets had never knowing what she and John had, what they could have had.

"Okay," she said knowing he still had time to change his mind if he wanted to.

"Now we just need to think of a name for this place," John said gesturing to the base around them.

"What is it with you and naming things?"

* * *

The deal was done, the base would be receiving its new personal in a week. Ronan and Teyla were returning to Atlantis, Rodney was going with them, for now at least. John was saying his goodbyes, it wouldn't be the last time he would see them, far from it comma, but it was the end of things as they knew them.

"Take care of yourself Sheppard," Ronan said pulling the man into a brief bear hug. "And her."

Teyla said goodbye to both Elizabeth and John in the usual Athosian way. As Rodney muttered goodbyes, shaking John's hand awkwardly as though he half wanted to hug him. Elizabeth didn't let him get away with it, she hugged him and after a moment he awkwardly hugged her back.

"See ya Doc," Ronan said "try not to go missing again."

Elizabeth smiled at the typical Ronan response aching a little more for things to go back to the way they used to be.

"I'll try," she replied as John moved to stand beside her, she had a feeling he wouldn't allow it anyway. With a final goodbye the team disappeared through the gate, leaving John and Elizabeth behind. They had a long way to go, they could never go back to the way they were but they could be something else, maybe something more. Not yet though, for now they had to rebuild, try to get something of that relationship back.

"So?" John began as they left the gate room. "Who's that woman that keeps glaring at me?"

"What woman?" She questioned.

"Brown hair, tall, oh there she is," John said pointing at the woman who was stood talking to another one of the Asurans.

"Talis?" she asked "she didn't like me contacting Atlantis, she'll get used to it."

"She'll have to, I'm not going anywhere," he told her stopping and turning to her, their eyes meeting, maybe they didn't so far to go after all.

"Me neither."


End file.
